All that we have known will be an echo
by LuckyVV
Summary: Rachel starts an online conversation with Quinn about what happened earlier in english class. OS Faberry.


**Just a little RP fic/one shot about Quinn and Rachel talking online. That's it. Also, yeah, it is very short and I'm not comfortable with writing dialogues but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.**

 **Oh, and for the people waiting for the update of Take Shelter, I translated the next two chapters. But I need a beta to check for errors since mine can't do it anymore. Any volunteer ? (:**

* * *

 _Rachel :_ Not that I don't appreciate the attention but was there a particular reason that you were staring at me all through English?

 **Quinn** : Nothing. Just leave me alone Berry.

 _Rachel_ : You're the one who doesn't leave me alone.

 **Quinn :** Has anybody ever told you that you talk too much?

 _Rachel :_ I think I'm talking a reasonable amount, considering.

 **Quinn :** Considering what?

 _Rachel :_ Considering that you were staring at me the whole lesson!

 **Quinn :** I was bored, and when I'm bored I stare at people's head wishing they were burning. Happy?

 _Rachel_ : Nope, not at all.

 **Quinn** : Well, I'm sorry for giving an explanation

 _Rachel :_ It wasn't the real explanation though, was it?

 **Quinn :** What makes you say that?

 _Rachel :_ Because that wasn't what you were looking at and you know it.

 **Quinn :** Why are you asking me about this? Is that all you can think about, me staring at you? You really don't have a life.

 _Rachel :_ Great come back. You want to leave me alone? Fine. Leave me alone.

 **Quinn :** That's not what I said. Beside you were the one who talked to me first

 _Rachel :_ So you don't want to leave me alone?

 **Quinn :** I don't know what I want anymore

 _Rachel :_ Wait what? You don't?

 **Quinn :** Don't make me repeat myself, it's hard enough that I have to talk to you about this

 _Rachel :_ You don't have to talk to me about anything but if you want to, you know I have no one to talk about it with anyway.

 **Quinn :** ... don't you talk to Finn every day and every night?

 _Rachel :_ Not recently, no.

 **Quinn :** May I ask why?

 _Rachel :_ I stopped talking to him first and we just stopped talking.

 **Quinn :** Just like that? So you're not best-buddies-maybe-more-we-don't-really-know anymore ?

 _Rachel :_ Well he didn't even try to make conversation so, yeah. I'm done making an effort.

 **Quinn :** I can't say you're wrong about that

 _Rachel :_ No? I guess I was stupid for thinking he could actually like me.

 **Quinn :** Don't say you're stupid. That boy is nothing compared to what or who you could have.

 _Rachel :_ What are you talking about?

 **Quinn :** Don't you understand that you could have so much better than Finn? You're going to Broadway, for God's sake. You can reach higher

 _Rachel :_ I'm going to Broadway, I'm not there now. Who exactly would you recommend?

 **Quinn :** I'm not recommending anyone, that was just an advice

 _Rachel :_ Why was it such a nice advice?

 **Quinn :** Well, maybe because seeing you ruin your life while staying with Finn was not something I liked to see.

 _Rachel :_ Oh so you'd rather be the one ruining my life?

 **Quinn :** What? You would want to be with me?

 _Rachel :_ I didn't mean it like that... I'm just confused as to why you don't want me ruining my life.

 **Quinn :** Because you deserve better than Lima and Finn and being a housewife for the rest of your life. You have talent, not like other people, not like me.

 _Rachel :_ You have talent, Quinn. You're the smartest person in the school.

 **Quinn :** That's not talent. That's just reading books and learning lessons, I can't do anything beside that.

 _Rachel :_ Your voice is also wonderful and I really enjoy your dancing. You could do anything if you set your mind to it.

 **Quinn :** You like my voice? Thank you.

 _Rachel :_ Yes, it has such a unique quality to it. It may not sell records but it's really beautiful.

 **Quinn :** You know, I think that it's the first time I heard you giving me a compliment.

 _Rachel :_ Really? Well, I sincerely apologise for not telling you sooner.

 **Quinn :** You don't need to apologize, it should be me who has to apologize to you.

 _Rachel :_ Maybe. Does that mean you're going to?

 **Quinn :** I am. I will, starting right now. I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you. But I know it's not some words typed on a keyboard that will be enough.

 _Rachel :_ I forgive you.

 **Quinn :** Really? Just like that? You shouldn't.

 _Rachel :_ Maybe not but I'm going to, that's all you've ever needed to do.

 **Quinn :** I don't know what to say. Thank you, I guess.

 _Rachel :_ You should know though, I give second chances easily but third chances are much harder to come by.

 **Quinn :** I know. I promise I'm gonna try being better.

 _Rachel :_ Thank you, Quinn. I appreciate that.

 **Quinn :** I still can't get over the fact that I was so awful to you, for no reason really.

 _Rachel :_ Really? There's no reason?

 **Quinn :** Back then I thought there was none.

 _Rachel :_ But now?

 **Quinn :** Now... I'm beginning to doubt it.

 _Rachel :_ What do you think it is?

 **Quinn :** I'm not sure I should tell you. I mean, I trust you, but... I don't really know.

 _Rachel :_ That's okay. You can talk when you're ready.

 **Quinn :** I don't know when or if I ever will be ready.

 _Rachel :_ Why are you scared?

 **Quinn :** That is a tough question. I'm scared of everything.

 _Rachel :_ I don't understand why that could be. You have so much going for you, Quinn.

 **Quinn :** I have nothing. You can't understand because you have everything that I don't have, you have a family, parents who love you, friends who are there for you. Even your future is already written.

 _Rachel :_ You have friends, Quinn. You have glee club. And you get to decide your own future.

 **Quinn :** I don't know if I can decide. There's just so much going on right now that I don't know if I can still make my own choices

 _Rachel :_ Of course you can but you don't have to decide right now. You can just carry on doing the things you like and see where it takes you.

 **Quinn :** See, if I do the things I like I don't know where it'll take me. That's what scares me the most.

 _Rachel :_ You're good at everything you do though, you'll succeed in anything you do. Why is that scary?

 **Quinn :** You'll get mad.

 _Rachel :_ No, please tell me.

 **Quinn :** Promise you won't think less of me?

 _Rachel :_ I promise you.

 **Quinn :** I... want to do something to you.

 _Rachel :_ To me? What do you mean?

 **Quinn :** That's nothing bad, really. I guess.

 _Rachel :_ Just tell me, please. I won't be mad.

 **Quinn :** Don't say I didn't warn you

 **Quinn :** Sometimes I think about what will it feel to kiss you.

 _Rachel :_ You want to kiss me?

 **Quinn :** I think. Yes, I do.

 _Rachel :_ I think about kissing you too.

 **Quinn :** You do?

 _Rachel :_ Mhmm, I would very much like to do it.

 **Quinn :** That's... a surprise, to say the least.

 _Rachel :_ A good or a bad surprise?

 **Quinn :** A good, a very good one.

 _Rachel :_ So do you actually want to... ?

 **Quinn :** Yes. Yes, very much.

 _Rachel :_ How?

 _Rachel :_ I mean, where? And when?

 **Quinn :** I don't know. Are you free tonight?

 _Rachel :_ Yes actually.

 **Quinn :** Good. We could go to the park, or somewhere else?

 _Rachel :_ The park sounds nice.

 _Rachel :_ And empty.

 **Quinn :** And away from this nosy town.

 _Rachel :_ Yes. It'll be nice.

 **Quinn :** I can't wait.

 _Rachel :_ I'll meet you there at five then?

 **Quinn :** Sounds good. I'll see you there.

 **Quinn :** Oh, and Rachel?

 _Rachel :_ Yes?

 **Quinn :** Thank you.

 _Rachel :_ For what?

 **Quinn :** Everything. For not giving up on me.

 _Rachel :_ You're more than welcome.

 **Quinn :** I'll see you in a few hours.

 _Rachel :_ I'll see you soon, Quinn.

 **Quinn :** See you, Rachel.


End file.
